A Business Process Model is a specialized kind of ontology that defines events and objects relevant for a particular enterprise or industry. A key characteristic of a BPM is that it organizes the world into small chunks that manifest as short labels (the node labels in the BPM) paired with longer descriptive text (the human-readable documentation or description of the node). In the field of statistical machine translation (SMT), obtaining linguistic examples of enterprise-specific language that can be used to create lexical and phrase-structure models for translating business or industry-specific language can be a challenge. Creating lexicons and grammars to perform translation is very time-consuming if performed manually, and requires very specialized skills.